You Can't Always Get What You Want
by nomiann
Summary: Killian Jones is head of the diagnostics team, and he has to hire three new doctors to complete his team. One of those doctors happens to be Emma Swan, a very stubborn, very feisty woman with no intention to be taking orders from an arrogant man. AU fanfic, House-based. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

_**I know I suck at starting stories and never finishing them. I probably won't even finish this one, but will write as long as my brain functions. Started watching House, and am a bit obssessed. Kept wondering what if Killian and Emma were in a weird House and Cameron situation. Decided it would be super hot. I did borrow some ideas from House, and probably will have other similarities, but I plan to develop a lot more, so I definitely do NOT own any House ideas or these wonderful characters. Enjoy!**_

* * *

When someone's been a doctor for as long as Killian Jones has, it's easy to see how they got there in the first place. He had only been a doctor for eight years, but his years in training before that were spent as a consultant for the most brilliant minds. Jones himself was now considered a brilliant mind. He knew his way around any diagnosis like the back of his hand. Actually, it was much better than he knew the back of his hand.

Once the hospital had the funding, Jones was given three spot to fill for his team of diagnostics, and he had two days to fill them. Of course, any good team would consist of a neurologist, an immunologist, and a surgeon. The whole trick was finding the right people who would not only be willing to work together on a daily basis, but also would be driven enough to diagnose patients correctly, damn the consequences.

Dr. Jones found David Nolan, magnificent surgeon who had done all sorts of surgeries and has been doing them for over ten years. Perhaps not as experienced as Jones would have liked, but the man's success rate was near perfect.

Neal Cassidy was a neurologist, another brilliant mind who was nearly as arrogant as Jones could be when he was right. But Cassidy was also skilled enough to perform any necessary brain surgeries, and he was a team player and a people person.

Finally, there was Emma Swan, a beautiful brunette immunologist who shouldn't even be in the medical business at all. She was far too pretty for it, and frankly, no patient would take her too seriously for her brain. Luckily, Jones found that having a gorgeous team member would have its perks, and it did help that every time she opened her mouth to speak, only good things came out of it.

None of the team members had ever met each other, and neither had Jones met any. He'd seen what they look like, and quite frankly, they were all too pretty to be on such a prestigious team. But they were useful. Jones knew that and he needed that.

"Hello. I am Dr. Jones and I am your boss. I hired you for your specialties, and why you individually, well, that's my business. I need you all to be able to work together and frugally, because the patients we deal with don't usually have a lot of time. Can't handle the pressure, I've got a waiting list a mile long of people who would kill to be in your positions." After walking around them, Jones finally sat down in his chair. "Now, I've got a patient in Room 708. I want you three to take a look at him and tell me what he has. Report back to me after you've got the diagnosis."

And like that, Jones moved his eyes to his computer and began typing away. Everything was silent for a moment, as no one had dared to ask any questions, and then the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. Not too long after, however, there was a clearing of the throat, and Jones looked up.

"Dr. Swan, I thought I said I had a patient in"-

"Room 708, I know, I heard you."

She was just standing there, looking perfect in her white lab coat. Jones had to force his eyes to not wander below her neck. "Oh, good. I was really hoping I hadn't hired a deaf doctor."

"I didn't join this team to be given orders. I joined this team to be a team player."

Jones could only raise his eyebrows at this comment. "You didn't _join _anything, Swan, I hired you."

"But I wanted the position and said yes to you. Therefore, I joined. And I am an _excellent _doctor. I had great marks in medical school"-

"But not the best," Jones interrupted immediately as if pointing out a fact.

She narrowed her eyes at him, making it clear that she didn't like him at all. "Then why did you hire me, Dr. Jones?"

Oh, he had been waiting for this question, and really had hoped she would ask it this soon. He leaned back in his seat and finally let his eyes sweep her body. "For the same reason anyone gives you any time of day. You're pretty to look at."

And that seemed like the most insulting answer anyone could have ever given Swan, seeing as how she opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it, her eyes flashing with frustration and anger. Jones loved seeing her angry, but unable to do anything about it, since he was her superior.

"Dr. Jones," she began calmly. "If I'm here only because of my…looks, then I don't want to be here."

"A little too late for that, love. You signed a contract. Can't get out of it unless I sign you off or fire you. You can quit, but that would require moving to a different hospital, and you're a safe player. Don't like living life on the edge." Jones picked up the folder from his desk and handed it to her. "Bonus points for being courageous enough to step up to me. You get to do the patient's history. Talk to the family. You're so likeable, they can't not like you," he said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Swan looked at the folder for a moment, still angry that she couldn't express her anger, but she then grabbed the folder. He was right. She played it safe. It kept her in school and at this amazing hospital. What she didn't know when she signed up for this team was that she was going to be getting out of her comfort zone. A lot.

On her way out, Jones called out, "Try not to walk like that. When your ass moves like that, it's difficult to concentrate on anything else."

"Asshole," she muttered to herself, walking out, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her looks.

She couldn't help it if she was born with good genes. She never bragged about it or enhanced her looks in any way. She was just normal Emma Swan. Her boss was being stupid. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, and it was because it wasn't true. People didn't give her the time of day just because she was easy on the eyes. She didn't make it through medical school because she was pretty. Emma Swan refused to believe that. It would have been way too easy, and she worked her ass off.

And here was this…person who thought he knew everything about her. This boss she was convinced would be amazing and she would learn so much from him. He was this asshole she began to regret saying yes to. It didn't help that he was Irish and had gorgeous eyes. He should have looked in the mirror before sizing her up. He didn't know anything about her.

Swan decided a cup of tea would help soothe her for a bit before getting ready to take the patient's history. This was going to be a very long week, and she didn't even know what she was signing herself up for. What had she done? Given her life over to this man who said he hired her for her looks? Any other female would have been flattered, but not Swan. She took great pride in her smarts, never her looks. Who was Killian Jones to tell her she couldn't be taken seriously?

Once the cup was ready, Swan sat down at the table for a moment before taking a deep breath. Of course it didn't matter. He was just yet another pompous doctor who figured he deserved to miss with his employee's head. What he said didn't mean a thing to her, nor did it define her.

So why the hell did it bother her so much? She couldn't get his words out of her head, no matter how hard she tried to.

"Oh, dear. Seems I've hired not only a deaf doctor, but also a blind one. This is the break room, love. I said"-

"Room 708," she growled at him.

He watched her for a moment, realizing she hadn't quite taken to his words from earlier. "I need that history in ten minutes, Dr. Swan," was all Jones said.

"Or else…"

Yet, she was the first person to ever question him and try his authority like this Dr. Swan dared. It was intriguing, and she fascinated him. Like a puzzle he was going to solve. A Rubik's Cube just waiting to be set straight. She was a team player, yet didn't seem to appreciate authority. She didn't like the dangerous duties, yet wanted to be treated like any other doctor here. What was her angle?

"Or else you should have picked a career that involved poles and sad single men stuffing singles into your G-string."

Swan's jaw dropped at his answer, not sure whether to yell at him or to feel even more offended at his comment. What was it with him picking on her? She had just wanted to get a few things straightened out with him. She never insulted him in any way. He didn't seem to pick on Nolan or Cassidy.

Right. She was a pretty doctor. His logic obviously made sense.

Swan stood up from her seat, and wordlessly walked out of the room with her tea, and towards the patient's room, leaving her cup on a table along the way. He wanted her to do her job? She was going to do her job. Better than any other damn doctor in the entire hospital could. And he was going to see that she deserved to be treated with respect.

* * *

"Dr. Jones?"

Jones looked up from his computer screen, rolling his eyes, and then looked right back. "Yes, Mills?"

Regina Mills was the hospital's Dean of Medicine, and usually answered for any of Dr. Jones' mistakes and complaints made against him. She was a serious, demanding woman who never let Jones have his way, which in turn, caused him to act out like a little child. It was their game, and somehow, he was still working for the hospital.

"You harassed one of your employees?"

"Let me guess – medium, brunette, looks like she should be getting calls from lonely men rather than practicing medicine?"

Mills was appalled at his unconcern. "Dr. Swan. She said you only hired her for her looks?"

Jones looked at Mills again. "Oh, she needs to relax and grow up a little. I may bend rules, but hiring a doctor who plays god with patients' lives just for their looks? I'm not that stupid. I hope you dismissed her claim."

"Jones, you cannot be telling these doctors anything like this! The hospital looks bad. And because of you, Dr. Swan refuses to work with you anymore."

Jones sighed. "Baby. She clearly can't handle the pressure. Why is she even working in a hospital if she can't take a few flattering remarks about her looks?" When he received a look from Mills, he gave her the same look in return. "I wasn't harassing her, I was testing her. And she failed. I don't need doctors like her working for me if she can't handle being called pretty."

"You need to straighten this out with her, Killian, I mean it. Call her into your office and apologize."

"Oh, you're just angry that I'm being sexist and discriminating against female doctors," he responded cutely.

"I mean it, Jones."

"So do I."

"If you don't fix it by the end of the day, I'm going to allow her to file the complaint against you."

"You're no fun. Fine, I'll talk to her. But you're the sexist one for sticking up for her. If she were a man, you would ignore it."

Mills turned to talk away. "Use your glowing charm on her. I'm sure she'll love that," she said sarcastically before exiting his office.

Jones ran his fingers through his hair. Fantastic. He now had an employee who filed a harassment complaint against him on her first day on the team. He was going to just love working with Dr. Swan. All women were the same, really. Didn't do it her way, he clearly was being sexist. Called her pretty, he was harassing her. Called her a stripped…well, maybe he didn't have to call her that, but it certainly made her loathe him even more, which was always fun.

Yes. He could definitely work with Dr. Swan. She was going to be his guinea pig.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

_**Wow, I actually did a chapter two! It's looking promising! Muse is still pretty good, and I'm having fun writing this. Hope you all enjoy it too! **_

* * *

The three of them were sitting in silence, writing out what they knew, and filling out the forms they needed the patient to sign for the tests suggested. They hadn't spoken to one another yet, besides identifying what sickness their patient had. It was almost like they didn't click. Almost like Jones intended for that to happen.

"So what did you think of Dr. Jones?" Nolan broke the ice, keeping his eyes on his papers.

"Guy's a sociopath." They all glanced at Cassidy, and he shrugged. "At least that's what I heard."  
"He's quite arrogant. Thinks highly of himself. I'd go for narcissist. Probably only of those doctors that thinks he's always right, no matter what."

"Makes me wonder why he hired us in the first place."

"We're his lab rats," Swan finally spoke up. The two looked at her, but she was typing away at her laptop.

"What makes you say that?" Cassidy inquired, suddenly interested.

Swan gave him a look. "Guy said he only hired me for my looks. Pretty sure he's not taking any of this seriously. Can't hold a decent conversation with someone who thinks taking his crap is crap."

Nolan and Cassidy gave each other glances before Nolan spoke up again. "I'd guess and say you talked to him?"

"Correct. And he's a pompous ass. Not worth any of our times."

"So…" Cassidy began. "Why'd he hire us, then?"

"Why does anyone hire us? He was forced to, obviously. Can't have a diagnostics team without an actual team. His boss most likely made him hire three doctors, and we fit the match according to his own made up criteria," Swan said, sighing.

"Well, you sound like you don't like the guy at all. Must have really offended you," continued the dark-haired neurologist, Cassidy.

"How would you feel if a doctor you respect said you were too good looking to be a doctor? That you most likely didn't actually earn the grades you got. You'd be pretty damn offended, too." She was doing her best not to lose her temper just thinking about the words Jones said to her. "Maybe he's the one who can't handle a good-looking, female doctor, so he's taking it out on me."

"I think you're right. It's just so difficult to control myself around you that I'm feeling insecure, and am trying to offend you as my coping mechanism."

When the three looked at the door, they saw the blue-eyed doctor leaning against the door frame. Swan nearly groaned, realizing he probably just heard everything she said about him. Fantastic. More for him to make her job hell. And it was still just her first day on the team.

"Dr. Swan, can I see you in my office?" Jones asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

He could try to act innocent and sexy, but it wouldn't work on her. She wasn't going to be one of the many women he's most likely ensnared with his charming accent and handsome looks.

Swan stood up gracefully, closing her laptop, and then walked with her head high after him to his office, and watched him as he shut the door behind them. "I know what this is about," she said immediately. She needed to hold the power. Otherwise, she would never find her footing trying to keep up with him.

"Do you now?" he asked in response, sounding almost unconcerned as he sat down.

"Yes. You're about to talk to me about the complaint I filed. Your boss told you to fix it," she replied, feeling smug.

Jones almost looked impressed. "She did. But no, this actually isn't about the complaint you filed. This is more about you knowing your place here, Dr. Swan."

"I _know _my place here already."

"Apparently not, because you told my boss I was harassing you."

"Because you were."

"Tell me, Dr. Swan. Have I laid a single finger on you? Or…perhaps made any inappropriate advancements? All I've made were suggestions, and I could see it in your eyes every single time I did that I didn't just anger and insult you. No, I…hurt you. Which is strange, because you don't even know me, so my opinion of you shouldn't matter. So tell me, Dr. Swan, why does my opinion of you matter so much?"

Damn, he was good. He'd read her like a book. And she didn't even have to say much to him. This irritated Swan a bit, but also made her curious. A man like him, who read people so well, meant he'd met a lot of people, and dealt with many. Yet, something made him this way. Bitter and…so arrogant. And it wasn't this job or that he was one of the most brilliant minds in medicine. It was something else.

"It matters because coming into this, I admired you. Respected you. I actually thought I was going to learn a lot from you," she bravely stated.

Jones stood up slowly and looked at her long and hard. "Lesson number one, you do as I say, when I say it, because at the end of the day, I'll be the one who's right."

"But"-

"Lesson number two. It's never about you, and it never will be. It's about the patient, no matter how you feel. If you're angry, upset, sad, insulted, frustrated – the patient comes first."

"What if"-

"Lesson number three. You have a problem, you come to _me _about it. Don't go about it the cowardly way and go behind my back. I don't need doctors who are afraid of confrontation."

"I"-

Jones walked right up to her and kept his eyes on hers. "Lesson number four. You're not supposed to like me. I'm supposed to be arrogant and a pain in your ass. Otherwise, you will be slacking, and Dr. Nolan and Dr. Cassidy both know that. You're the only one who doesn't seem too know it. You wanted to be a team player, so be a team player."

He stopped, and Swan was a bit timid to say anything else. But it seemed like his speech was done for the moment, so she took a deep breath. "Thank you," was all she responded, and it seemed to surprise Jones.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well, no, but I think I'll survive longer here if I choose to go with a 'Yes, sir' rather than a 'you're an asshole, you know that?' comment."

He almost smiled at her. It was more of a twitch, but it was definitely better than that scowl he often wore. Jones stepped back from her and Swan felt herself being able to breathe again. What was it about him that she found so mysterious? It wasn't his looks, it was something more personal. But what?

"See, you're learning already. As you should. A good pupil swallows her pride."

"I've never really made for a good pupil, Dr. Jones," Swan let him know.

"Well, that's all right, love. I've never really made for a good teacher," he replied with a very brief but very present twinkle in his eye.

* * *

She Googled him later that night. Not like she hadn't done it before, but she was only looking for his smarts and intelligence before. This time, she was digging in a little deeper. Something more personal to him. What made him tick?

"King of…Yes, yes, we all know…" she murmured to herself, her glasses on her nose as she scanned article after article. But every article ever written was about a case he's solved, or how he received yet another reward. The guy was arrogant, and maybe he had a right to be. He'd saved many lives when other doctors couldn't figure it out.

But he still had a… "Got it!" Swan exclaimed to herself, immediately pulling up an old newspaper article from fifteen years ago, when Jones was still very young and definitely not a brilliant mind.

Her eyes moved quickly as she read the article word for word, and the furrow in her brow only deepened the more she read. Jones was a lot more than anyone knew. And he'd made sure of it, judging from the lack of details and other newspapers or online news articles. But this? Swan, definitely wouldn't have suspected it. In fact, it would have been the last thing she would suspect. The man seemed nothing like it.

Of course, it's not like Jones would just go ahead and shout it from the rooftops. And certainly not to a new doctor he'd just hired, and then immediately told her to become a stripper. No, he needed to know he could trust his new employees before even considering telling any of them more than just what he ate for breakfast that morning.

For some reason, Swan felt like she had to know. She had to solve him. She had to understand the way his mind functioned, and it wasn't going to be an easy task either. He was probably going to insult her and hurt her ego many, many more times before he would ever dream of sharing anything with her. But it would be worth a shot, right? He needed to know that he could trust her. And to do that, to be able to trust her as a person, Swan needed to prove that he could trust her as a doctor, first. Which should be easy, considering she was an excellent doctor, whether Jones would ever admit to that or not.

Yes, she could definitely unravel the secrets her boss was keeping. Should be a piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

_**Sorry, skipped a couple of nights of writing due to exhaustion, but stayed up to finish last night! Be ready, my lovelies, because to anyone to knows my writing, knows I LOVE cliffhangers. Anyone who doesn't know my writing...prepare to curse me. Happy reading!**_

* * *

It had barely been a week, and Dr. Jones was still as arrogant as ever. Of course, that was a part of who he was, so it wasn't like he would suddenly change. But Swan noticed he paid special attention to her. Maybe it was that she was a bit naïve, or too kind to patients, but he was always nipping at her ass. He usually shot down everything she said, and when she didn't say anything, he nagged at her.

But there was something about the way he nagged. Yes, maybe he was a bit mean, but whenever he looked at her, Swan saw it in his eyes. An emptiness that he desired to fill. Perhaps he wasn't the only one good at reading people. Swan could always tell when someone was lonely or sad or anything along those lines. And Jones was all of the above. Of course, he covered it well by being rude and bossy, but it was all there.

Swan never saw him leave, and he was always there when she was. Clearly, his whole life was his job. And that was sad. He needed to know that even though he was an asshole to her, she didn't hate the guy.

So she stayed late one day, working on a few things in the lab, knowing that he was going to do rounds to see who else he could bother. And sure enough, he took the bait.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were heading to your second job," he said from the doorway, making yet another remark on her stripper double life.

She looked at him for a moment before taking a step towards him. "Well, why are you still here?"

"I've grown fond of the hospital at night. Very quiet, plenty of time to think."

Wow. It actually seemed like a genuine answer. She wanted to know more. "Tox screen came up negative for any recreational drugs. Dead end."

Jones walked in and towards her. "Maybe not. Push antibiotics and see how he reacts."

"It…probably won't be a good reaction."

"I know. But then we'll know what he has."

"Why didn't you ever say anything about your family?" Swan burst out before realizing.

"What?" That question definitely seemed to stop him short. He gave her a look before his eyes softened and changed to look hurt.

"Your…family. I…I found something online about them, and"-

That was when he looked away from her, running his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath. "Why are you prying in something that doesn't concern you?"

"I…" She actually didn't know why. It wasn't her business, and it wasn't something work-related. He was her boss. He didn't need to tell them everything, right? "I was curious."

"Be less curious about my personal life, and more curious about our patient's life."

But she couldn't drop it. It was now or never. Because he was never going to be this vulnerable ever again. "I don't know how it feels, but you're allowed to be human every now and again. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

His eyes suddenly flashed. "Sorry? Sorry for what? You weren't that drunk driver that hit my wife and my kid. And you definitely weren't that doctor who didn't do a damn thing to save them. At least you didn't try to sympathize, because I hate it when you do that."

But she did sympathize. She couldn't even imagine losing a spouse and a child in one night. And at such a young age, too. No, it wasn't her fault, but she could be there. "Killian, if you ever…need to talk, I'm always right here. I want you to know that," Swan said softly. His first name sounded strange on her tongue.

"There's that sympathy I so hate. I don't need anyone to talk to. And don't call me that, I'm your boss."

"Yeah, okay. You don't always have to put on a brave face, you know. Fifteen years is a long time, but you never get over the pain. I know you're still hurting, and"-

"No, Swan, you don't know a damn thing, and you can't pretend to, either. Drop it."

"But I"-

"Swan, I said drop it!"

She stared at him for a moment, wondering what could be going on in his head at that moment. One of his employees just took apart everything he'd been pushing down a long time. She didn't think a lot of people even knew his secret. It took her a long time before she even found a small article on the accident, and it barely mentioned any names. And he hated her, so naturally, she was only looking for trouble.

"You need to start trusting people. Otherwise, you'll start criticizing every little"-

"Why does it even matter to you? I'm your boss. I yell at you, insult you, push you to your limits. And for some reason, you push back and offer a shoulder. What goes on in that brain of yours, Swan?" he asked, studying her for a moment, as if trying to understand her by simply looking at her.

Well, when she learned to answer to why it matters, she would definitely get back to him. Because she had no idea in hell why it mattered. He was right. He was awful, and she was nice in return. "I believe that people deserve second chances. Sure, you've been given tons of second chances, but you need…the right person to give you that second chance. Otherwise, it won't make an impact."

He snorted, walking fully into the lab now, narrowing his eyes at her. "And you think you're that right person."

She shrugged, going back to her microscope. "Maybe, maybe not. Won't know it until you try it."

He just stood there for a moment, watching her, and Swan did everything in her power not to glance at him. It would only give him satisfaction, and for now, she was holding the power. If she acted like she was unconcerned about his answer, then he would get frustrated and demand she listen to him. Reverse psychology generally worked on people like Jones.

"Do you want to grab a drink sometime?"

Swan was so surprised by what he asked that she accidentally bumped her hand into the monitor beside her. "Ow!" She rubbed her knuckles and gave him a look. "Are you _insane_?"

"Pretty sure they wouldn't let me work here if I was. Or maybe they would. Guess we'll never know."

"I…don't want to grab a drink with you." The flop her stomach did told her she was lying. Inside, she always felt guilty when she lied. But this time, it was the only thing that made sense. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that she was lying about not wanting that drink.

"Oh, right. That whole…not being allowed to get personal with your clients. I forgot you took a stripper oath."

She rolled her eyes at him. The joke was getting really old. "I get it. You hired me for my looks. I should have been some stupid person who thought taking off her clothes was more fun than spending her nights studying."

"Best thoughts you've had all day. You should stay up late more often. Maybe fatigue is what brings out the doctor in you."

That was when she turned to him completely and puffed out her chest a bit, making it her turn to look angry. "Look, all this negativity from you about me makes me think you like me. Typical schoolboy crush. Like pulling my pigtails. So you either quit acting like a five-year-old, or you admit you've got a crush on me. Of course, you're fully incapable of acting like an adult, and you would never choose to hold a decent conversation with anyone if you can help it, so I'm just going to go. I'm far too exhausted to tolerate you right now."

Swan turned off the microscope and walked past him, brushing her shoulder against his chest, a slightly forceful act to get him to move out of her way. So maybe she was acting like a child too, but at least she had good reason. He didn't. He never did.

Suddenly, her arm was grabbed. "I meant it about the drink," was all he said.

But while he was waiting for her reply, she only glared at him until he released her arm, before walking away briskly to avoid him seeing her blush. So physical contact with him made her blush. She did want to go have drinks with him. And she cared that he was lonely. So she either was just a _really _nice human being, or _she _liked him.

This was bad. This was very bad.

* * *

She lay in bed that night, unable to fall asleep. She kept going over the events from that night. Her mind was replaying everything that happened. Their conversation, his words, his touch. She shivered at the thought of his touch.

There was no way he was acting that way unless he was really trying to get new things to tease her about the next day, he was dying, or he was insane. Swan bet he was just insane. It explained any rash behavior he ever had, and it definitely explained his sudden mood swing. Because there was no way in hell he was actually serious about the drink. He couldn't have been. He was her boss. Not only would it be completely inappropriate, but he would probably take photos of her drunk, and post them all over the hospital.

"Shut up, brain," Swan groaned, rubbing her forehead. She really wanted to sleep. Her body was exhausted, and wasn't moving at all. Her brain, on the other hand, was travelling a million miles a second, going through countless possibilities of what possessed Jones to act the way he had that night.

But it wasn't stopping, and time was definitely still going. At this rate, she was going to be pulling an all-nighter for no good reason. Damn her boss and his incredibly good looks. And his accent. It was that accent that made no one want to say no to him. If he was like any other normal human being, no one would bother with him. But alas, he wasn't normal.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Swan got up and headed to her kitchen to get herself a glass of wine. At least the wine would be able to cloud her mind for enough time to actually fall asleep. She grabbed a bottle and a glass, pouring herself half of a glass and quickly took two sips, letting the liquid move down her throat.

Had she been right? Was this a schoolboy crush, so he naturally had to tease her and make fun of her? There was really no professional way he hired her just because she was pretty, and it's not like he liked her from the start. He got to listen to her, which in turn made him ask her out for a drink. None of it was rational, but when was it ever with him?

Another sip, and she took a deep breath. She was overthinking this. A drink was between two colleagues. It didn't necessarily mean anything more. It didn't even mean friends. Maybe he was her opinion on something that wasn't work-related but it was medically-related. Or maybe it was just that she was the only person who knew about his family. They bonded over it, subconsciously. Or at least, he did.

There was a knock at the door, and Swan nearly dropped her glass in surprise. She looked at the time. It was past two. Maybe it was one of her neighbors. Putting the glass down, Swan slowly made her way to the door, unable to stop her brain from wishing it was Jones, so she could maybe get it all out of her system about him, and then move on with her life.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"How about a drink?" and he held up what she could see looked like a bottle of scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

_**-Andria: Swan's ex-fiance is just a random guy I made up. He's not supposed to be anyone on "House". Honestly, you don't need to know anything about "House". I just mentioned it because it was the basis for my inspiration, and just Swan and Jones' boss-employee standing. Nothing else, at least, not on purpose. Hope this helped! **_

_**Longer-ish chapter, and I kind of really like it. Tell me what you think! Things are heating up...**_

* * *

The sun was pouring in through her windows, and she almost couldn't open her eyes. She had a mild headache, and that was most likely due to the scotch and the lack of sleep. She removed the arm that was around her bare waist and glanced at the clock on her nightstand before immediately jumping up.

"Logan! Logan, wake up!" Swan nudged the man in her bed until he began moving.

"What?"

"Logan, I'm late! You need to go!"

"I don't have work."

"No, but I do, and I can't let you stay here alone." She quickly grabbed clean clothes from her drawers. "I'm going to shower, and if you're not out by the time I get out, I'm never speaking to you again."

He groaned, sitting up. "All right, all right. Wrong way to treat a guy you were engaged to for a year and just slept with him again."

Swan paused for a moment and then sighed, walking back to the bed to sit on the edge of it. "I'm sorry. I'm just late. This guy will have my ass, because we're in the middle of a case."

"So call in sick," Logan started, his fingers dancing on her arm. "Spend the day with me."

She looked down at her arm, and then at him, so incredibly tempted to give in. When he leaned towards her to kiss her, she made no move other than to kiss him back. It was short and sweet, and had her smiling, until that smile slowly disappeared. "I…I'm sorry, but I can't. I want to, but…Logan, we need to…actually talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? I came by and we…slept together."

"We were engaged."

"Until you decided we weren't."

She sighed. "I did love you. You know I did."

"But you don't anymore. You know it doesn't really work that way. You either still love me or you never did."

"Don't be ridiculous, Logan. People fall in and out of love every day. It's just what happens. What we had was great. I…was really happy."

"But your job made you happier. You couldn't…say no to it and say yes to me."

Swan looked down. She almost felt guilty about the whole situation. She had chosen her job instead of her fiancé, and although she was sure things like that happened all the time, she didn't think it would happen to her. But she couldn't help it. She loved her job.

She stood up. "This…probably shouldn't happen again. And if it does…it's just sex. No emotional attachments."

He nodded slowly. "I knew that's what it was going to be when I came here last night. I wasn't expecting some grand gesture or heartfelt proclamation. I just missed you."

"I missed you, too. And now you really have to go. I'll text you. Maybe we could grab coffee sometime. Catch up."

"I'd really like that."

Finally, she smiled. "Great. I'll see you soon." And with that, she dashed into the bathroom, turning on the water.

Had it been a mistake? Should she have not slept with her ex-fiancé while pining over some half-crazed boss of hers? Of course, that did complicate things. She loved sex with Logan. He was amazing in bed. But she didn't have any feelings for him. Sure, she cared about him, but she didn't love him anymore. Who knows? Maybe she never did love him. Maybe he had been right.

Swan recalled the events of that night before. She had wine, then kept fantasizing about her boss, and then the man she hoped was her boss but wasn't, showed up with alcohol. They slept together. Why did she vaguely remember seeing Jones' face during said intercourse?

Oh, god. She was really literally fantasizing about him. Had she said his name? No, she would have remembered that. Logan would have remembered that. Shit, Killian Jones was slowly gaining power over her without even trying. He couldn't win. She had to beat him.

Slowly stepping into the shower, Swan let the cool water run down her hot body, trying desperately to think about anyone else except Jones. She was acting like a teenager. One who was hormonally imbalanced, and Emma Swan was not a hormonally imbalanced teenager. She had self-control and self-respect. And she definitely didn't need her boss dictating her every move of her life. The work space was plenty of control on his part.

But what if it _had _been Jones at her door last night? He would probably be in the shower with her, making it round three or four already, charming the hell out of her with that stupid accent of his and his talented hands, and…

_Oh, god, Emma, get a grip. He's an idiot. He hates you, and you hate him._

What was it about their conversation that night that caused her to suddenly like him? Was it the fact that she had managed to shock him for a moment, or that she really was the first person he'd ever opened up to? Or maybe his eyes. She saw all that emptiness in his eyes.

She was a sucker. He probably did this to all of the female doctors he worked with. And she was just getting sucked into his little game. Well, she wasn't going to get sucked into anything. She was going to win.

* * *

"She's knows."

"Who knows what?"

"She knows about what happened. The car accident."

The man having lunch with Jones, Dr. Whale, raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Tell me the 'she' isn't Dr. Swan."

Jones nodded. "She researched things about me. Somehow found an article from back then."

"That would have taken a whole lot of researching."

"I know. What I don't know is why."

Whale shrugged, taking another bite of his pasta. "You're her boss. She wanted to be thoroughly prepared."

"I don't know. When you research your boss, you look up his awards and his merits. You don't look up things about his personal life. None of that is relevant, unless you're interested in him as a person," Jones deduced.

"Well, Killian, most people actually care about their peers and colleagues, relevant or not. It helps figure someone out."

Jones paused, taking a sip of coffee, thinking on that for a moment. "So then should I be looking her up?"

"Not unless you plan on holding a decent conversation with her sometime. Do you?"

"I…don't know."

Whale looked up, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "What did you say to her?"

"Why would you assume I said something?"

"Because you always know something. When you don't, it means you have something on your mind. So what did you say to her?" Whale repeated.

Sighing, Jones leaned back in his seat. "I asked her out for a drink."

The man across the table almost choked on his lunch. "_What_? Was this before or after she told you she knew about you?"

"After. Why…is it such a big deal? She gave me that same exact look you're giving me now. So what if I asked her for drinks?"

"That's basically asking her to sleep with you!"

It was Jones' turn to choke. He coughed for a moment before clearing his throat. "It is not! It was a simple drink. Between colleagues."

"Tell me she said yes."

"She said no."

"Flat out?"

"Flat out. She said she didn't want a drink with me."

"Was she lying?"

"Pupils were dilating. So either she's sick, or she has a crush on me."

Whale rolled his eyes. "Right. Every female who ever goes through your department wants you. Killian, you sleep with all of them, then they have to quit because it sucks working with you after having their hearts broken. I don't even blame them. Don't do that to Dr. Swan. She's actually worthy of your team."

"I can't help it if every one is attracted to me. It's the Irish thing," Jones said smugly.

"Well, make it not the Irish thing. Be a doctor, not a man whore."

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a man whore. You're just jealous I get all the women."

"Yeah, right. Keep the women. I'd rather have meaningful relationships with them, than sleep with them and then break their hearts. It's just not worth it."

Jones shrugged, taking another sip. "Suit yourself. More for me."

Whale observed his friend for a moment before narrowing his eyes at him. "Wait a minute – you _like _her. And not just because she's pretty. But you genuinely like her."

"Don't be stupid. I hate her."

"She stands up to you and challenges you. She cared enough to look you up, and then tried to talk to you about it. You like her because you have no idea how to control her. That turns you on."

"Okay, when you're done psychoanalyzing me, I'd like my friend back." Jones paused. "I hate her," he said quickly.

"No, you don't," Whale replied, just as quickly.

* * *

"I promise, this will help with the headache, and the nausea will go away on its own," Swan assured their patient, giving the young woman a small sympathetic smile before walking out of the room and to the breakroom to grab a cup of coffee.

She needed a break. Not only was she exhausted from lack of sleep that previous night, but she had been running around all day, running tests and brainstorming theories with her colleagues. Jones failed to attend, but Swan was secretly glad she hadn't seen him. She was hoping to avoid him until further notice.

Unfortunately, because he was her boss, she was bound to see him at one point during the day.

"Swan."

…but she hadn't anticipated it being quite that soon.

She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Yes, Dr. Jones?"

"We need to talk."

Well, that sounded ominous. Maybe he was going to yell at her about how she hadn't run tests properly or failed to inform him of something. "I'm all ears," she said simply, and paused when he walked in and closed the door. Well, that was new.

"You were late today."

That's it? Strangely enough, the fact that he knew and wasn't even there when she arrived, wasn't the thing that surprised her. She had expected something wild from him. "Right. Traffic."

Jones narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not an amateur. I'm sure Nolan and Cassidy bought that, but I know you weren't stuck in traffic. You're never late, meaning today you slept in. Meaning you had a late night. Meaning you had sex."

"Whoa – back up. You went from being late to having had sex? Wow, you really are deprived," she said, looking amused, but was secretly nervous.

"You're not denying it. Means I'm right. Who was he?"

"I didn't have sex, Dr. Jones," she said, choosing to remain with a neutral expression on her face as she picked up their case file left behind by one of the other team members.

He narrowed his eyes at her again. "You have a glow."

"I naturally glow."

"It's a sex glow. Unless you're secretly a vampire."

At that, Swan looked at him and gave him a look. "Yes, I'm clearly a vampire. I'm disguised as

a doctor to steal blood for food because it's the perfect cover for a supernatural creature. You caught me."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering whether he should give her the satisfaction of telling her how wonderful she was just for making that up, or whether to be all mouthy with her again, resulting in further hate from her. He chose the latter. "Damn. Stripper, now vampire. I hired the perfect being."

"Good to know I'm perfect now. And I do like vampire more than stripper, so let's keep it at that, shall we?"

It was rhetorical, and yet he felt the need to answer it. The fact that she was so passive about him made him go crazy. He hated that she wasn't getting upset with him anymore. He wanted to get a rise out of her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to even think about doing that when his eyes began wandering just below her neck and to her cleavage. When his eyes met her narrowed ones, he gave her a half-hearted shrug. "Blame biology?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down, looking over the file once again. "If you don't need me for anything important, then you can-"

"Who did you sleep with?"

At that, she put the file down. "What does it matter?"

"It matters."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boss and I said so."

"Most bosses don't give a shit about their employee's sex lives. You do with mine. Why?"

"I'm not most bosses."

"You got that right." But before she could look away from him he took a step closer to the table.

"Grab a drink with me."

"No!"

"Please."

"I'm not going to be doing anything with you." Swan stood up, suddenly feeling like she was unable to breathe. Her heart was pounding, and her mind was slowly forming a blank, which was a bad thing. She needed to still be able to think properly.

He blocked her way to the door. "Grab a drink with me."

"Get out of my way."

"You have to."

"Says where in my contract?"

"Says you have to listen to me."

"…about a patient's medical diagnosis. Not about my personal life. Move."

But he didn't. "If you don't, I'll fire you."

At that, Swan glared at him and leveled her face with his, having to stand on her tiptoes a bit. For a moment, she thought she was going to kiss him. Hell, she really wanted to. But she needed to get as far away from him as possible right now. So, she glanced at his lips and offered him a small smirk before leaning up to his ear. "It was my ex-fiance. Have a nice day," she said and walked past him, out of the breakroom, leaving him standing with his mouth agape, and his palms sweaty.


End file.
